Harubi Sanzeinga
| race = Human | birthday =June 13 | age = 13 > 18 > 24 | gender =Female | height =121 cm > 154 cm > 171 cm | weight =Unknown (Presumed Light weight) | eyes = Red | hair = Pink | blood type = AB- | affiliation =Herself | previous affiliation = None | occupation = School Student | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = none | partner = none | previous partner = none | base of operations = Various | marital status = Single | relatives =Unnamed Parents Unnamed Elder Sister | education = High-School | status = Active |fullbring = Senjiryakketsu |spirit weapon = N/A |shikai = Sōgenko |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Harubi Sanzeinga (三世因果-春美, Spring Beauty with unbridled retribution spanning the three temporal worlds) is a regular human who attends Kyoto Gaidai Nishi High School. She is the main protagonist of Bleach: Renkoto Monogatari. Appearance In her younger years, Harubi has the appearance of a young girl with slim and child-like features; her most distinctive feature is that of her long rose-coloured hair that extends down to her shoulders—it is parted in the middle, with each side extending down at the front. She also has ruby-red eyes. For attire, Harubi wears a deep blue shirt with a heart symbol in the center of a lighter colour; in addition to black straight-legged jeans and grey sandals. As a teenager, Harubi is a young woman who is noted particularly for her innocent beauty, as indicated in the first part of her name, meaning "spring beauty". Her most notable feature is her head of pink hair, which is noted to be tied up in two pigtails whilst the rest of it is left flowing near her shoulder-blades, and its fringe being parted to the left. Contrasting well with her hair is her uniquely colored light brown eyes, that are almost toffee-like in color. Her skin is noted to be a very fair complexion, with her face being slightly round and no real pronounced features are given. Ironically, her figure is indeed quite voluptuous. For attire, she normally wears a very tight-fitting white dress with long sleeves and black frills at the wrists, throat and at the edge of the dress. Over this there is a fitting red top that goes from her chest down to her waist. It causes her breasts to be far more pronounced, and has black trimmings within the top and silver lining around it. Additionally, the top has red ribbons tied the entire arm-length, and over the white mini-skirt like ending of the dress, there is a purple, flared out skirt that goes down to her thighs. Finally, she simply wears a pair of white ankle-length socks and accompanying this a simple pair of red high-heels. After the timeskip, Harubi shows herself to have possibly regressed in age! She now appears as a young girl, with very long light blond hair that goes down to her ankles, with two braids that serve as waist-length bangs and a fringe that parts either way depending on the wind. Her eyes are a notable dark green, which are thought to glimmer in the sunlight, along with her even fairer complexion. Her figure has also regressed itself into a child-like one, with petite breasts, thin arms and thinner legs. Harubi wears a very loose-fitting black shirt that goes off of her shoulders to reveal a sleeveless under-top with black lacing. The shirt itself has a unique silver insignia on it, though what shape it is can be quite difficult to determine because of her hair, but it is seen as a spherical shape. Underneath this she wears a simple flared pink skirt that goes to her thighs, with one leg having a full black stocking, and the other having a black-and white strapped sock and a strap tied at her thigh. Her footwear is a pair of light brown boots with pink straps, patterns and soles, whilst she wears a pair of arm-guards that go to her elbow and are brown in color with a single pink line running through the middle. Personality Harubi is a kind and generous young woman, who has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something—to the point of actually losing her temper at people and throwing fits; though even though she is immediately apologetic afterwards, she tends to lapse into these habits again and again. Other than that, Harubi enjoys hanging around other people with similar interests, noting that people who are not are "not on the same wavelength" as her, leading to her viewing most people as inanimate objects. It is noted that because of this attitude towards other people, she can be seen as rather 'alien' and a strange girl. However, she seems to ignore these words, and focuses on making friends with 'real people'. However, deep down, her personality enables her to face difficulty with cheerfulness, and does have strong feelings about being useful to those she actually does consider friends; and due to being skilled, she does try her best to help each and every single injured individual that she can—which more often than not, leads her into trouble; but she tends to ignore the implications of helping everyone—as she will provide aid, whether ally or enemy. Others have stated that this gives her a slightly motherly air, which she is embarrassed about. History Story Equipment Katana: All the time, Harubi carries around a standard katana on her person to help deal with possible attackers. It's design is that of a katana that has a red clothed handle and a golden tsuba that has indentions at the four corners and crescent markings on the sides of the blade. The scabbard is a charcoal-black. However, it is actually a Asauchi (浅打ち, "shallow hit") a class of nameless Zanpakutō for Shinigami who are unable to effectively communicate with their Zanpakutō; and Harubi has stated that she has no idea how she first found it. Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Practitioner: Due to being rather young; Harubi isn't too interested in the art of Zanjutsu; though it should be noted that she has been taking kendo lessons since she was ten. Either way, she has a rather controlled swordfighting style, with precise, accurate blows being unleashed from every direction. However, she is rather weak physically, so Harubi considers Zanjutsu an unnecessary art. Kidō Practitioner: As a young girl, Harubi was taught basic Kidō by her grandmother; who was a former Shinigami for the sole purpose of looking after herself. Unbeknownst to the rest of her family, Harubi possesses the ingenuity to use Kidō effectively in every day situations. She has the capacity to cast around four spells so far, but due to lack of experience, she is not able to use them to their full scope, nor as efficiently in the midst of combat. *'Reiki' (霊貴, Majestic Salvo): Harubi's basic projectile attack induced through the way of a Hadō spell; she focuses reishi particles on her hand, before grabbing her wrist with her free hand as her willpower is utilized to focus reishi into and through the palms. As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging wave of reiryoku is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction; manifested in the form of a light-azure sphere of reiryoku that inflicts moderate damage. Harubi will usually be immobilized for a short time after performing this move, leaving her vulnerable to counterattack. *'Chiyukō' (治癒功, Healing Achievement): A healing Kidō spell; Harubi amasses reishi particles on her hands and then touches them, grabbing ahold of the body area where wounds have been inflicted, as the reishi transfigures into life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the target. This life energy flows into the target's system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. However, since Harubi is using her own reiryoku to fuel the spell, that means that she is technically putting her own health at risk. High Speed: Harubi was noted to be a track star in middle school; and thus, she has been shown to be frighteningly quick on her feet; making even fully-grown adults look lethargic in comparison. When running, she dashes forward at speeds similar to somebody pedaling on a bicycle; her friends have said that it is almost impossible to catch up with her or even run away from her; which has made them even more cautious as to not get on her bad side. High Strength: Harubi's strength is impressive enough to lift a massive boulder with a single hand; and then throw it at an attack with incredible ease. Moderate Reiatsu: For a human, Harubi has only a minimal amount of reiatsu. But for how small it is; Harubi has precise control over her reiatsu; and as such, she is able to let it flow through her body freely without any problems and utilize it for a various number of purposes; though its most common application is utilizing it to slightly augment her blows. Spirit Medium Senjiryakketsu (占事略决, The Summary to Judgments of Divinations): A special ability of Harubi's; in which she utilizes her own reiatsu and an object that she sees as something treasured in order to give her bonded spirit properties, intergrating her bonded spirit's knowledge and memories into her very being and essentially enabling it to manifest as high-tier spiritual powers that wraps around her body, similar to a clad-type Fullbring. It is composed purely of reiatsu, so there is no real matter. This renders all forms of conventional weaponry utterly useless, so only Shinigami and Quincy can damage it. However, the powers gained by Harubi acting as a spirit medium depend solely on the ego or identity of the spirit bonded; and Harubi can mould the spirit into any shape or form that she desires, enabling her to directly display the powers of the spirit in order to protect herself. The durability of the manifested spirit is directly proportionate the amount of reiryoku charged as well as Harubi's concentration—and like most spiritual bodies, it consumes reiryoku whenever she makes the spirit do anything; and if it absorbs enough damage—it will break, meaning that Harubi will be heavily drained of reiatsu as well. Contracted Spirits Zanpakutō |race = Zanpakutō |gender = Female |height = 154 cm (Shikai) 168 cm (Bankai) |weight = Unknown (Both) |affiliation = Harubi Sanzeinga |partner = Harubi Sanzeinga |base of operations = Harubi's Inner World |shikai = Sōgenko |bankai = Mukan Uchimugen Kōsamichi}} Sōgenko (壮幻狐, Majestic Fox of Phantasms) is the name of Harubi's Zanpakutō. Relationships Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:AnimeQueen9112